


Обратная педагогика

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: У Мола всегда было достаточно наглости, чтобы дерзить Совету и делать то, что он хочет. Встречаться с Оби-Ваном? Отказаться уходить из Ордена и остаться джедаем? Уверенности Мола хватало на двоих. Вот только сейчас он беспомощно лежит и готовится забыть всю свою жизнь и Оби-Вану придется найти в себе силы и самому побороться за партнера.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	Обратная педагогика

**Author's Note:**

> AU в котором Мола подкинули в Орден джедаев, а Йода - не самый дальновидный грандмастер.

Оби-Ван чувствовал себя ужасным учителем. И худшим партнером на свете. Все, что произошло, было только его виной.

Это ведь он согласился на просьбу Энакина поучить его управлять кораблем, в результате чего они вышли из гиперпространства, и несколько маленьких метеоритов попали прямо по ним и сбили системы, отчего им пришлось сесть на ближайшую планету. И он же позволил Молу выйти с корабля и быть похищенным Сестрами ночи. Почему они вообще оказались именно здесь? Но главное, как теперь он мог все исправить? Нужно было как можно скорее идти за Молом, но разве можно было оставить Энакина одного?

— Учитель, что нам делать? — спросил тот, и Оби-Ван сделал очередной глубокий вдох.

Очевидно же, что бежать спасать Мола! 

— Вы волнуетесь, — снова попробовал Энакин.

О нет, Оби-Ван не волновался. Чувствовал растерянность, досаду, вину за то, что подставил всех и немного паниковал, но не волновался, нет. Сила, он вообще не должен был оказаться в подобной ситуации!

Не умри его учитель, Квай-Гон Джинн, ему бы не пришлось нести ответственность за жизнь Энакина, а если бы Мол, недавно ставший рыцарем, не попросил помочь ему в миссии, они бы и дальше сидели и учили азы пути джедая. Не пришлось бы разрываться между учеником и любовником. Это все Оби-Ван недоглядел. За что браться, чтобы все прошло хорошо и больше никто не умер?

— Учитель…

Можно оставить Энакина чинить корабль: у мальчика явно имелся талант к обращению с техникой. Но успеет ли он закончить ремонт до их возвращения? И какова вероятность, что его не убьют, пока он будет один? Нет, ему нужна помощь. Но что, если Мол вспомнит свои корни и обратится к Темной стороне? Ему тоже нужна помощь. Это все звучало ужасно не по-джедайски, но по-другому он не мог. Они теряли время.

Оби-Ван снова попытался собраться и почувствовал внезапное вторжение в свой разум. Мол! Это был его Мол! Оби-Ван потянулся в ответ и чуть не засмеялся — рогатый дурак его успокаивал. Заторможенный, злой и недовольный, Мол сумел достучаться до Оби-Вана, будто бы знал, что тот растеряется и налажает. Оби-Ван поблагодарил его и ощутил, как Мол лучится довольством. Как бы не зазнался там.

— Прости, Энакин, — он неловко улыбнулся и наклонился над панелью управления. — Я поддался страху. Вот поэтому Орден и запрещает привязанности.

Энакин совсем недавно стал его учеником, но уже знал, что они с Молом — пара и успел закономерно задать целый шквал вопросов вроде «как так можно», «при каких условиях» и «со скольки лет так можно». Сам Оби-Ван старался держать лицо серьезного учителя, но Мол, которого наличие ученика никак не смутило, пустился в какое-то пространное объяснение о том, что все дело в Узах Силы, и что нужно сначала думать, а потом делать, и вообще всегда быть начеку. Оби-Ван не был уверен, что Энакин что-то понял.

— Но я обещал, что ты станешь хорошим джедаем, и я выполню свое обещание.

Кажется, проще всего будет учить его на своем примере и почаще говорить, что так делать не надо. Возможно, стоило добавить что-нибудь еще, чтобы Энакин точно решил не становиться таким же глупым джедаем, как Оби-Ван, но, кажется, он уже понял.

— Я знаю, учитель. Вы не подведете, — и посмотрел так, с улыбкой и доверчиво, что Оби-Ван и сам поверил, что они справятся.

Должны, у них просто нет другого выхода.

Система навигации барахлила из-за общих неполадок. Топливные баки чуть не задело. Щиты не работали. Система жизнеобеспечения почти вышла из строя, метеориты задели обшивку. Чем дольше они занимались ремонтом, тем больше Мол находился в плену и страдал. Оби-Ван постоянно себя одергивал — не время волноваться и подавать плохой пример Энакину.

— Учитель, что Сестры ночи хотят от мастера Мола?

— Они хотят вернуть его.

— Он с Датомира?

— Верно.

— Но почему тогда они его отдали?

Когда Оби-Ван заверял магистра Йоду, что готов обучать Энакина, он и думать не думал о том, насколько это окажется сложно. Он многого не понимал, и ему совсем не облегчали задачу. Оби-Ван говорил одно, а показывал совсем другое. Как он мог показать ту грань, когда правила стоит нарушить, а когда нужно им следовать? Свой пример не помогал, а Мола эти «условности» будто бы не волновали. 

Он пришел в первый же вечер после смерти учителя Квай-Гона и долго обнимал Оби-Вана. Энакину он заявил, что они близкие друзья, но Энакин ответил, что близкие друзья не целуются. Мол припомнил несколько планет, где такое могло происходить, но Энакин парировал тем, что Мол — забрак и джедай, поэтому не может следовать этим традициям. Вообще его ученик и любовник быстро нашли друг с другом общий язык.

Да и в целом они имели много общего. Оба старательно пытались не вылететь из Ордена. Их взяли слишком взрослыми. Что Мол, что Энакин, имели проблемы с матерями. Ни один из них так полностью и не освоил первую и основополагающую весь путь джедая строчку кодекса, и если Энакин не сделал этого в силу своего возраста, то Молу говорить что-либо было бесполезно. Оби-Ван, впрочем, сегодня тоже отличился. Нет эмоций — есть покой.

Да какой уж тут покой, если дорогие тебе люди находятся на грани смерти! А ведь если бы они послушались Совета, когда им говорили, что не надо встречаться, сейчас бы так не позорились.

Вот только с Молом не могли сладить с самого его вступления в Орден, и если бы не воистину забрачье упрямство, его бы не взяли даже в падаваны.

— Тебе уже успели о нем рассказать?

Энакин кивнул. О, наверняка Квинлан. Пусть Мол был на целых три года младше, в юности он, Квинлан и Оби-Ван считали друг друга лучшими друзьями. Хах, в юности. Оби-Вану все еще двадцать пять, а он уже думает как старик. Может, это цена становления учителем?

— Мастер Вос сказал мне, что мастер Мол — хороший пример для джедая. Он ежедневно борется с тьмой внутри себя.

О да, в Квинлане не стоило сомневаться, кто же не будет рад посплетничать о друге. Главное, что самому Оби-Вану ничего не сказал о том, что уже познакомился с Энакином!

— Но мастер Кун сказал, что его путь подойдет не каждому, и что мы можем выказать мастеру Молу уважение, не следуя его примеру.

Ого, даже член Совета пришел их проконтролировать. Надо же, как им доверяли. И тоже не сказали, что хотят поговорить с его учеником. По возвращению нужно будет переговорить с мастером Куном…

— Еще мастер Галлия говорила, что он сам пришел в Храм и попросился в обучение. Ой, — Энакин встрепенулся и прикусил губу. — она просила молчать о том, что мы разговаривали.

…со всем Советом. Не то, чтобы Оби-Ван сомневался в его мудрости. Просто стоило прояснить некоторые вопросы. Определенно.

— Ничего страшного. Я же твой учитель, и ты всегда можешь на меня положиться, — Оби-Ван ободряюще сжал его плечо.

Кроме моментов, когда Оби-Ван стоит парализованным от страха и не знает что делать, конечно же. А что там Мол?

Он осторожно связался с ним через Силу и почувствовал, как тот пытается успокоиться.

— «Мы скоро придем», — подумал Оби-Ван и Мол попросил сделать это быстрее.

Ему показалось, или это было как-то нервозно?

Он не стал добавлять Энакину ничего лишнего вроде «говори мне о том, что делает Совет», иначе это могло бы подорвать его авторитет. Энакин был еще юн, не обучен, скучал по матери и не хватало только, чтобы он начал хамить кому-то вроде магистра Йоды или магистра Винду. А кстати, магистр Винду не посещал его? Как-никак, к Молу он имел непосредственное отношение.

— А магистр Винду ничего не говорил?

— Нет, учитель.

Как странно. Неужели ему настолько не нравилось, что Энакина взяли в Орден? А сам-то, а сам сколько правил нарушил, когда стал обучать Мола! И как это называется? Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза и подкрутил разболтавшееся крепление. Теперь с топливом не должно быть проблем.

— Пойдем посмотрим, что с обшивкой.

Он подумал, что стоило проверить ее сразу, ведь если им придется перелетать на другое место, лучше, чтобы она оставалась в целости. Опять он ошибся! К счастью, все оказалось не так страшно. Оби-Ван старался выправить места Силой, пока Энакин приваривал отвалившиеся части.

Что он мог рассказать о Моле Энакину, но при этом не подать еще более плохой пример и не сболтнуть лишнего? И что можно считать лишним? Все, что Оби-Ван знал в обход Совета? Но разве он тогда не предаст секреты Мола? А что если Энакин сам узнает правду? О каком тогда доверии между учеником и учителем может идти речь, если Оби-Ван не до конца с ним честен?

— Мол до пяти лет жил с матерью на Риши, — наверное, стоило рассказать все как есть. — Он говорил мне, что мама хотела для него лучшей жизни, но опасалась, что их найдут, и тренировала его с тех пор, как он себя помнит. Когда их нашли, она отвезла его на Корусант и сказала, что он должен стать джедаем.

— Пять лет? — Энакин недоверчиво покосился на Оби-Вана.

Пять лет — это было многовато, хотя самому Энакину уже исполнилось восемь.

— О да. Не знаю точно что там произошло на самом деле, но как Сестра ночи она обучала его Темной стороне.

— Значит, он уже в пять лет был ситхом, как тот человек, убивший мастера Джинна? — уточнил Энакин и Оби-Ван на секунду представил маленького Мола в черной одежде с красным световым мечом.

Определенно, в этом имелось некоторое очарование, но вряд ли такое было на самом деле.

— Скорее, он просто шел по пути Темной стороны — соперничество, лишние эмоции, желание победить любой ценой. Магистр Йода решил оставить Мола в Ордене, чтобы научить его и Светлой стороне.

Стоило рассказать все как есть и немного смягчить действительность. 

По словам Мола, его просто испугались, но Оби-Ван знал его тягу к приукрашиванию. По просьбе матери Мол собирался стать учеником Ордена любой ценой, и до сих пор вспоминал ее лицо, которое, к его сожалению, за годы, проведенные в Ордене, почти размылось в памяти.

Турбины корабля тоже задело: остались царапины, и левую пришлось поправлять вручную.

— Это плохо.

Работа помогала отвлечься от волнений за Мола. Тот больше не отвечал в Силе, но Оби-Ван чувствовал, как он ухватился за воспоминание их первого раза и прокручивал испытанные тогда чувства. Что же с ним сейчас происходило?

— Учитель, но если мастер Мол уже был на Темной стороне, а я нет, почему меня не хотели брать в обучение?

Энакин задал отличный вопрос, на который Оби-Ван не мог ответить так, чтобы не выказать Совету неуважение или не похвалить Мола. Стоило избежать и того, и другого. Почему Мола взяли, а Энакина нет? Потому что Мола посчитали опасным.

— Потому что Мол уже начал свое обучение, и никто не мог дать гарантий, что он не продолжит его — не в Храме, как джедай, а как адепт Темной стороны.

— Значит, если не обучать меня, то я буду как обычный человек?  
Да, в этом была доля правды. Но звучало это плохо, поэтому Оби-Ван постарался сгладить неприятный угол:

— Энакин, нет обычных людей, все мы особенные.

По тому, как Энакин поджал губы, стало ясно, что он не согласен. Небось, думал о своем бывшем владельце с Татуина.

— Но разве не логично оставить мастера Мола недообученным? Ведь если он падет на Темную сторону, то будет гораздо сильнее.

Что Оби-Вану нравилось в Энакине, так это его смышленость.

— О, Совет тоже так считал.

Мол не был единственным джедаем, который ходил по краю. Он рассказывал, что если бы его хотели обучать дальше, Темная женщина собиралась взять его в ученики.

— Когда подошел возраст принятия Мола в падаваны, Совет решил отправить его в сельскохозяйственный корпус. Они надеялись, что он найдет свое место в более… мирных местах.

— Но как он тогда стал падаваном магистра Винду?

— Он… невольно стал участником событий, которые показали весь его потенциал, и тогда магистр Винду решил взять его в ученики.

Если быть совсем честным, то Мол сбежал через месяц пребывания на фермах Салличе, и в этот момент Сила наконец-то свела его с Оби-Ваном. Точнее, с Оби-Ваном и его учителем Квай-Гоном на одной из их миссий, где он помог остановить гражданскую войну и категорически отказался возвращаться обратно «на грядки».

Именно тогда магистр Винду лично приехал за ним и сообщил, что берет в ученики. Совет не одобрил это решение, но все же позволил упорному Молу обучаться под ответственностью магистра Винду. Именно поэтому Оби-Ван находил странным, что тот был против обучения Энакина.

— Ему сказали, что он никогда не станет членом Совета, но мне кажется, что Мол не расстраивается. Он просто… знает, когда остановиться. У него бывают проблемы с той частью кодекса, где нет эмоций, — Оби-Ван продолжил, вспоминая, что еще можно рассказать.

Возможно, то, что Мол знал о силе Темной стороны как раз и давало ему сил, чтобы бороться с ней. В их паре он всегда справлялся с этим лучше.

— У меня… у меня плохо получилось, как видишь, — признал он неприятный факт. — Мол на моем месте поругался бы, но сразу сделал все правильно.

— У вас тоже неплохо выходит, учитель, — отозвался Энакин, и это развеселило Оби-Вана.

Насколько же он нелепо выглядит, что его поддерживает собственный ученик, который сам только делает первые шаги?

Корабль понемногу приходил в форму. Мол все еще не отвечал. Оби-Ван волновался — прошли уже сутки. Он отправил Энакина отдохнуть, но тот отказался, мотивируя тем, что надо поскорее спасти мастера Мола.

За Молом пришли, едва тому исполнилось девятнадцать. Мать клана Сестер ночи прилетела лично, но на ее заявление о том, что он Брат ночи и принадлежит Датомиру, Мол ответил, что уже находится на своем месте и не готов променять жизнь джедая ни на какую другую. Тем же вечером он рассказал Квинлану с Оби-Ваном, что Совет от его слов хлопал в ладоши и чуть ли не прямо там решил объявить готовым к испытаниям на рыцаря. Квинлан само собой не поверил и заявил, что Мол опять хвастается. Они начали привычную перепалку и Оби-Ван, чтобы унять не в меру разошедшихся товарищей, озвучил очевидное, но еще не пришедшее Молу в голову. А что если его мать не вернулась за ним, потому что ее поймали эти ведьмы с Датомира? Откуда-то они же узнали, что он здесь? Если бы Оби-Ван не знал Мола так хорошо, то подумал бы, что тот просто принял это к сведению: пожал плечами, сказал, что это вполне возможно. 

Почему-то, когда дело касалось других, Мол сначала думал, как лучше, и только потом что-то делал. За них он осознавал свою ответственность, но когда дело касалось его самого, тут он… то ли переоценивал себя, то ли вообще забывал, что может умереть. Конечно же, Мол решил задать интересующий его вопрос самим Сестрам ночи!

Оби-Ван удачно вернулся проверить не сделал ли Мол каких глупостей. Конечно же сделал, это же Мол. Оби-Ван быстро сопоставил одно с другим, кинулся к магистру Винду и напросился с ним, чтобы посмотреть в лицо этому придурку. Они нагнали их уже в ангаре. Мол, и без того жуткий с этими своими татуировками, выглядел еще страшнее из-за ядовито-зеленой дымки в глазах и неестественной походки, будто кто-то другой заставлял его переставлять ноги. Оби-Ван тогда сильно испугался за него. Что это за колдовство? Это надолго? Он отчаянно желал что-то сделать, дотронуться до Мола, позвать, встряхнуть, чтобы он пришел в себя и все что Оби-Ван мог — это тянуться к Молу в Силе, пытаться пробиться сквозь туман. Ему даже показалось, как Мол зовет его оттуда.

Сестрам ночи не позволяли улететь до тех пор, пока они не отдали своего пленника, а позже за свою вылазку Мол получил хорошую взбучку. Но он не сдавался до самого конца, и этим магистр Винду остался доволен.

А может быть, ему было так сложно с Молом, что он хотел оградить Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана от тех же проблем из-за Энакина?

— Я закончил с системой жизнеобеспечения! — позвал его Энакин. — И все же, как вышло, что вас не выгнали из Ордена за отношения?

Вообще-то как раз чуть не выгнали.

После той истории с Сестрами ночи они поняли, что между ними что-то происходит. Они без труда ощущали яркие эмоции друг друга, могли общаться через Силу. Услышав об этом, грандмастер Йода поздравил их с тем, что они образовали Узы Силы. Квинлан, когда узнал, присвистнул и пошутил, что не зря они так часто оставались наедине. Оби-Ван его шутку не понял, но потом до него дошло. Об этом также задумался Мол, и все как-то получилось само собой.

Поздравлений в этот раз они не дождались. Наоборот, им предложили целых два варианта: заканчивать отношения или заканчивать путь джедая с последующим уходом из Ордена. Мол в ответ заявил, что не уйдет, а затем красиво и складно начал заливать о том, что если его выгонят, он не перестанет быть джедаем, потому что «быть джедаем — это не являться частью Ордена, а быть защитником и опорой тем, кто нуждается в помощи». Возражений не нашлось ни у кого. Даже Оби-Ван поверил в то, что у них все получится, хотя в тот момент он по большей части молчал или поддакивал Молу.

А может, как раз таки дело в нем? Чему такой непутевый джедай мог научить Энакина? Хотя нет, магистр Винду был против его обучения еще когда его хотел взять учитель Квай-Гон. Может, он подумал, что раз первый ученик пал на Темную сторону, второй вырос непослушным, то и с третьим учеником не выйдет ничего хорошего? Тогда дело не в Оби-Ване.

— Нашу связь до сих пор не одобряют, но мы… присматриваем друг за другом. Чувствуем и стараемся уберечь от ошибок. Впрочем, если что-то пойдет не так, нас точно выгонят, — он постарался объяснить красиво и просто.

Они просто не оставили другим выбора. Квай-Гон до самой смерти с трудом принимал их Узы и более тесную связь. Не помогало даже то, что Оби-Ван напомнил, как Квай-Гон и сам когда-то влюбился.

Они с Молом… они были с Молом. Расставались на долгие месяцы и встречались снова, чувствовали друг друга на расстоянии и поддерживали в трудные времена. Как-то магистра Винду и Мола позвали на Кореллию и заставили присутствовать на приеме у сенатора. Лицо у Мола всегда выглядело так, будто бы он должен быть не джедаем, а монстром, пугающим детей, и в тот момент ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы расположить людей к себе. А Оби-Вану пришлось надиктовывать целую кореллианскую поэму, которую Мол зачитал какой-то аристократке и произвел на всех неизгладимое впечатление.

— Это значит, что бывают и исключения?

— Джедаи — стражи галактики, аскеты, живое оружие, отказывались от мирского, в том числе и от привязанностей. Мы не принимаем сторону в политике, а идем по пути мира, защищаем. Отношения заставляют нас бояться за партнера, затуманивают разум, мы испытываем страх за них и совершаем опрометчивые поступки. Я бы сказал, что отношения не стоят всех тех мук, но боюсь, слишком влюблен, чтобы рассуждать здраво.

Ладно, это прозвучало немного хуже, чем у него в голове, но Энакин, кажется, понял. Оби-Ван очень на это надеялся. Может быть, он не такой уж и плохой учитель, как думает. Да, точно! Он хороший учитель, он готов к тому, чтобы обучить Энакина! А тот готов обучаться! И оба они готовы закончить с починкой и вытащить Мола из лап Сестер ночи!

Когда они починили корабль настолько, чтобы взлететь и ничего не потерять, Мол почти перестал чувствоваться в Силе, но Оби-Ван гнал от себя беспокойство. Это же Мол, он сильный, справится. Всегда же справлялся, что ему та магия Сестер ночи? Они ведь уже пытались подчинить его своей воле, ничего не вышло.

Пришлось ненадолго покинуть Энакина: он остался на корабле, в то время как Оби-Ван попытался пробраться поближе к строениям, где жили Сестры ночи. Затем он отбросил эту идею — они находились на чужой незнакомой территории и ее хорошо защищали. Стоило придумать что-то получше, а в идеале еще и показать Энакину хороший пример, поэтому второй план: вломиться со световым мечом наперевес, остался неозвученным.

Наконец, он придумал.

— Но учитель, а если вас убьют? — запротестовал Энакин. — Или я вас убью.

— А ты меня морально поддержи и верь, что этого не случится, — конечно же его могли убить, но у него не было другого плана и он больше не хотел показаться Энакину неуверенным в себе.

Как Оби-Ван и предполагал, ему даже не дали дойти до обиталища Сестер ночи.

— Я пришел с миром, — объяснил он и поднял руки над головой, чтобы показать свои намерения. — Я желаю поговорить с Матерью Талзин.

Для такого дела он даже заранее вспомнил, как звали ту, что пришла за Молом на Корусант. Наверняка она и сейчас была причастна к его похищению. И, как он и предполагал, одно только ее имя дало защиту — Сестры ночи не решились убивать его сами. Не стали связывать, но и не церемонились, отвели тычками в сторону огромной каменной маски, чей раскрытый в крике рот служил проходом в обитель Сестер ночи. Да уж, с таким дизайном неудивительно, что они все здесь проповедовали Темную сторону.

Он ожидал, что внутри его встретит темнота, но ошибся. За то время, что они здесь провели, Оби-Ван не мог вспомнить, видел ли он на Датомире светлое время суток — яркие краски планеты будто бы поглощали весь свет и оставались блеклыми. Неприветливыми, как и обитатели этой планеты. Стоило поскорее убраться отсюда.

Сестер ночи оказалось гораздо больше, чем он рассчитывал, но они занимались каким-то ритуалом: что-то кричали, танцевали, извивались вокруг небольшого прямоугольного бассейна.

Тяжелый воздух пропитал знакомый ядовито-зеленый туман — магия Сестер ночи. Оби-Ван не хотел вдыхать его, но совсем не дышать не получалось даже с техниками джедаев. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем еще один, полной грудью. Здесь как будто не хватало кислорода. Сбоку раздался пронзительный крик и также резко оборвался — закричавшая Сестра ночи упала без чувств. Впереди тоже кто-то закричал. Оби-Ван узнал голос. Мол! Он здесь!

Оби-Ван пригляделся сквозь туман и наконец-то увидел его — Мол лежал на алтаре, связанный все той же зеленой магией Сестер ночи. Над ним стояла высокая красная фигура, и чем ближе Оби-Ван подходил, тем отчетливей мог разглядеть бледное лицо Матери Талзин. Она, в свою очередь, даже не посмотрела на него. Конечно, где она и где он, только вышедший из падаванов. Талзин прикоснулась ко лбу Мола и тот снова закричал.

— Вернись к своему народу, заблудшее дитя! — призвала она.

Сестры ночи вокруг пришли в еще большее неистовство. Сила, Мол все это время сопротивлялся, и его до сих пор не сломали? Насколько же сильно его желание остаться джедаем? Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Его Мол — потрясающий.

Он потянулся к нему в Силе, чтобы сказать, что уже здесь, но в голове зазвучал гневный голос Талзин:

— «Прочь из его головы, мальчишка!»

И его выбросило. Вот как, значит? Оби-Ван почувствовал, как Молу больно. Он забился на алтаре, но Талзин обездвижила его.

— Прошу прощения, — Оби-Ван постарался придать голосу как можно больше твердости и заставил обратить на себя внимание. — Может быть, тогда вместе выйдем и поговорим?

По тому, как его конвоиры натянули тетивы, Оби-Ван догадался, что стоит говорить повежливей.

— Нам не о чем говорить, джедай, — Талзин не обернулась, продолжила свой ритуал.

— А я думаю, что есть, — он еще раз попробовал прикоснуться к разуму Мола.

И на этот раз Талзин его не пропустила. Оби-Ван попробовал в третий раз и в четвертый. Раз за разом она вмешивалась в их связь и Оби-Ван не только видел, но и чувствовал, как Мол мечется от боли. Да, это все из-за его вмешательства, но что еще он мог сделать?

— Вы делаете ему больно, — возмутился он и предпринял пятую попытку.

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза и попробовал представить Мола. Он лежал спеленутый в плотный зеленый кокон воли Талзин. Куда не подступись — везде она.

— Перестань пытаться и он перестанет страдать, — просто ответила Талзин. — Уведите его, мы закончили разговор. Иди и сообщи своему Ордену, что сын Датомира вернулся домой!

Оби-Ван и моргнуть не успел, как Сестры ночи подхватили его под руки. И все? Это и все переговоры? Нет, нет, еще рано уходить! Да, она сильнее, но это же его Мол!

— Не позволяй им забрать его! — крикнули сбоку и сдавленно застонали.

Оби-Ван не заметил раньше, но разглядел сейчас — неподалеку стоял небольшой постамент, где две Сестры ночи били связанную женщину. Закончив, они позволили ей упасть на колени. Оби-Ван отметил, что с ее положения очень удобно смотреть на мучения Мола. Что здесь происходило?

— Кто вы?

Женщина выглядела, как Сестра ночи: бледная, как у них, кожа и красные одежды. Она быстро глянула на своих охранниц, но не ответила. Оби-Ван еще раз посмотрел на нее через плечо, но это ничего не дало — она выглядела молодой, но ведьмы Датомира жили по триста лет и ей могло быть как тридцать, так и сто тридцать. Все ее лицо и голые руки покрывали ссадины и синяки. Должно быть, она многое пережила.

И она была абсолютно права, у Мола не оставалось времени. Если Оби-Ван сейчас уйдет и они с Энакином перейдут ко второй части плана, они успеют? Оби-Ван не настолько силен, чтобы противостоять Сестрам ночи в одиночку. Но что если он потеряет Мола? Если Мол его больше не узнает? Разлюбит и не захочет видеть? Уйдет от него, разорвет их связь, и больше никто не станет бахвалиться, что не позволит никому разлучить их. Оби-Ван до конца жизни будет корить себя за то, что не защитил Мола. Еще и Мола.

Нет, ни за что.

Оби-Ван постарался не ранить Сестер ночи. Уклонился от стрел и отшвырнул кого-то Силой. Подбежал к Талзин и толкнул ее, заставляя прерваться.

— Он вам не принадлежит, — заявил он.

— Он не принадлежит джедаям, — заявила Талзин в ответ и опять начала что-то колдовать.

Магия оплела и сжала Оби-Вана. Он задергался, но чем сильнее сопротивлялся, тем сильнее запутывался. Талзин кинула его в стену и Оби-Ван больно ударился плечом.

— Он вам не принадлежит, — повторил он.

Талзин подняла его и приблизила к себе, так близко, что не будь у него связаны руки, он мог бы дотянуться до ее шеи.

— Почему же ты так упорствуешь, юный джедай?

Ее пальцы схватили Оби-Вана за подбородок и наклонили. Талзин разглядывала его так пристально, будто оценивала, с какой стороны начать снимать с него кожу, хотя она и вправду могла думать о чем-то подобном. Пользуясь моментом, он снова попытался связаться с Молом, но Талзин пресекла эту попытку, вызвав у обоих болевые судороги. Оби-Ван не знал, что это за магия такая, которая может прерывать вроде как нерушимые Узы Силы. Ему это не нравилось.

— Твоя связь с ним сильна, — она, кажется, наконец-то заинтересовалась.

О, еще как сильна. Видела бы она их, когда… впрочем нет, подобные воспоминания не для всех. С другой стороны, есть ли шанс на то, что их отпустят, если поймут, что Мол не собирается покидать Орден не только потому что хочет остаться джедаем?

— Мы пара, — признался Оби-Ван в призрачной надежде на благоразумность.

К его сожалению, Талзин почти не удивилась. Скривилась только и отпустила подбородок, будто не хотела больше пачкаться.

— Какая мерзость, — она сделала шаг назад.

— Раз мерзость, так может отпустите его?

— И не надейся, — Талзин усмехнулась. — Я просто убью тебя.

— Но это не сработает.

На самом деле, возможно это бы и сработало. Если Мать Талзин не позволит Молу почувствовать смерть Оби-Вана, то у нее будут все шансы обратить его на свою сторону. Но только ненадолго. Если в Узах Силы один умирал, жизнь второго в прямом смысле можно было назвать пустой — ощущение пустоты на том конце связи отравляло существование. Вряд ли Мать Талзин собиралась чем-то заполнять будущую пустоту в жизни Мола. Они с Оби-Ваном были неотделимы друг от друга.

Мог ли Оби-Ван просто сказать, что в первую очередь, Мол принадлежит ему, чтобы Орден и Сестры ночи согласились и отстали от них? Он должен это сделать. Отвоевать своего Мола и улететь отсюда.

По крайней мере, Талзин задумалась.

— Джедай он или нет, мне все равно, — продолжил Оби-Ван. — Мол имеет право самому решать где ему быть.

— А если он откажется от тебя? — Талзин сделала акцент на последнем слове.

Стоило ее голосу стихнуть, в голове Оби-Вана взвился целый хор шепотков, один громче другого. А вдруг и правда это все блажь и не стоят их отношения таких усилий? Они все еще молоды и глупы, не готовы к тому, чтобы стать полноценными рыцарями. Что важнее — один человек или служение целой галактике? Если Энакин вырастет и тоже сделает неправильный выбор? Глупый, глупый джедай, оставался бы на Мелиде-Даан или вернулся к семье на Стьюджон. Нельзя иметь все сразу, отступись. Оби-Ван — не Мол, который всегда сражался за них двоих, Оби-Ван только прятался за его спиной. Разве Молу не будет лучше без неуверенной в себе мямли?

Перед глазами возник образ Мола. Такого сильного и уверенного в себе, он отлично справится и один. Дышать стало почти невозможно, в легкие попал кисель. Оставить его? Перестать портить жизнь им обоим? Кажется, были случаи, когда Узы Силы удалось разорвать.

Узы Силы… что за Узы Силы… кажется что-то важное… точно, он всегда чувствовал себя счастливым, когда до них дотягивался. А зачем…

Оби-Ван дернулся в зеленом мареве и с трудом разлепил тяжелые веки. Мол все еще лежал на алтаре, совсем не уверенный в себе.

— Мы не можем отказаться друг от друга, — язык казался таким неповоротливым.

Сила, о чем он вообще только что думал? Если Мол мог сопротивляться, то и Оби-Ван должен. Их связь — не слабость. Пусть уже каждый уяснит это!

— Он никогда не станет твоим, — он собирался вытащить Мола. — Однажды он выйдет из-под контроля и спросит тебя, где я. А потом, когда узнает, что ты сделала… — он замолчал и посмотрел на Талзин.

Она тоже смотрела на него. С любопытством, будто бы ожидала что-то вроде обычного «не трогай меня, а то Мол придет и отомстит».

— И что же он сделает? Убьет меня? — она глумливо усмехнулась.

Хах, он оказался прав.

— Не думаю.

Это было вполне в духе Мола. Он бы не на шутку разозлился, а затем вспомнил, что он джедай, а джедаи не убивают из мести.

— Он убьет себя.

Он бы придумал что-нибудь особенное, чтобы все вокруг кусали локти. Не достаться никому вполне было в его стиле. Оби-Ван тоже не хотел жить без Мола, но у него оставался Энакин. Сначала он выполнит свое обещание и обучит его, и только потом уйдет следом.

— Ты его не получишь, — четко повторил он, наблюдая за тем, как скривилось лицо Талзин.

— Тогда вы оба умрете!

— Не смей! — закричала женщина на постаменте и отвлекла на себя внимание.

Оби-Ван уже успел позабыть о ней. Талзин замерла на мгновение и повернулась на крик. Да кто же она такая?

— Хорошо, — она отпустила Оби-Вана и от неожиданности он не успел сгруппироваться, мешком упав на каменный пол.

Она подняла руку вверх и Сестры ночи перестали петь свои песни. По мере того, как они стихали, плотный туман вокруг Мола становился все тоньше, пока не исчез совсем. Оби-Ван был уверен, что она что-то задумала, но пока не мог понять что.

Когда Мол на алтаре пошевелился и открыл глаза, Оби-Ван не стал дожидаться разрешения и подошел сам.

— Что ты забыл в моем кошмаре? — Мол облизал пересохшие губы и сфокусировал на нем взгляд.

Оби-Ван выдохнул. Не надо было прибегать к Узам Силы, чтобы понять — это был его старый-добрый Мол.

— Тебя, придурок. Вставай.

Мол оперся о его руку и принял сидячее положение, однако, заметив приближение Талзин, резко напрягся и попытался задвинуть Оби-Вана за себя.

— Как трогательно, — усмехнулась она. — Скажи, мой блудный сын…

— Я не твой сын, — прервал ее Мол и Талзин неодобрительно нахмурилась.

— Ты сын Датомира.

— Но не твой.

Оби-Ван толкнул его в бок. Не стоило бесить ее раньше времени. Талзин не стала поправлять его еще раз, молча подняла руку и Оби-Ван почувствовал, как его горло что-то сжимает. Молу хватило доли секунды, чтобы вскочить, броситься на Талзин и чуть не завалиться на пол от слабости. И все равно он постарался дотянуться до нее Силой — толкнул, а после и сам сжал ее горло, пока она не отпустила Оби-Вана.

— Возможно ты прав, джедай. Ваша связь сильна, — сказала она Оби-Вану, а затем обратилась к Молу. — Ты можешь идти.

— Вот так просто?

— Конечно нет, — Талзин не разочаровала.

Она и правда что-то задумала.

— Ты так хочешь остаться джедаем, но плюешь на их правила. Я даю тебе выбор, — сначала она указала на Оби-Вана. — Избавься от своей привязанности и докажи мне, что ты джедай.

Вот оно что. Ну конечно, как же. Никогда ничего не бывало легко.

— Давай сразу второй вариант, — Мол отказался не моргнув и глазом.

— Убей эту предательницу, — теперь она указала на ту женщину.

Мол присмотрелся к ней и Оби-Вану снова пришлось толкнуть его. Не собирался же он в самом деле этого делать?

— Джедаи не убивают безоружных, — возразил Мол. 

— И не вступают в отношения. Или ты думаешь, что получишь сразу все, что захочешь?

Она… воистину она все продумала. Оби-Ван прикусил губу. Так или так Молу придется кого-то убить. Оби-Ван предпочел бы умереть сейчас вместе с Молом, но там на корабле оставался Энакин. Что с ним станет, если Оби-Ван сейчас умрет?

— Убейте меня и уходите, — вдруг приказала та женщина.

— Это не твое решение, — Талзин придушила ее, как Оби-Вана недавно.

Почему она была так важна? Случайно ли ее выбрали на смерть, как преступницу или это все тоже было очередным планом Талзин?

Оби-Ван поднял голову наверх. Неровный каменный потолок нависал прямо над ними, упади такой — раздавит всех разом. А если начнет падать, успеют ли они сбежать? Он не был уверен, поэтому не хотел переходить к этой части плана. Вот только выбора, кажется, и не было.

— «Отвлеки их», — попросил Оби-Ван Мола, и с ним не стали спорить.

— Где мой световой меч? — деловито спросил он у Талзин и поднялся на ноги.

Ни капли не впечатленная, Талзин ничего не сказала и помахала кому-то рукой. Пользуясь моментом Оби-Ван включил спрятанный в рукаве комлинк и помолился Великой Силе, чтобы все прошло как надо.

Меч принесли быстро. Мол включил его, проверил между делом и только тогда подошел к той женщине. Все это время она смотрела только на него, как-то… выжидающе. Оби-Вану показалось, что она не боится.

— Выполни свое обещание, — произнесла она, не отрываясь от Мола, но обращаясь не к нему. — Выпусти мальчиков.

— Ты этого уже не увидишь.

Да кто же она такая. Она за них? Потому что у нее нет выбора и она все равно умрет, или у нее какой-то личный интерес? У Оби-Вана было плохое предчувствие. Они могли ее спасти, или им и в самом деле не удастся получить все и сразу?

— Я вам не мешаю? — на всякий случай уточнил Мол, и женщина засмеялась.

— Нет, дорогой. Делай то, что должен.

Мол сделал глубокий вдох и закатил глаза. Разогнав охраняющих Сестер ночи, они с этой женщиной остались одни на постаменте.

— Я не хочу умирать от удара в спину, — сообщила она, когда он обошел ее и встал позади, но Мол не торопился с убийством.  
Сначала он дотронулся до ее плеча. Она наклонила голову и это позволило ему прикоснуться к открывшейся шее. Оби-Ван не мог понять что происходит. Мол прижался губами к ее волосам, нежно, будто бы… будто бы прощался, медленно выпрямился и улыбнулся. Оби-Ван чувствовал ревность, но ему хотелось объяснений. Вряд ли он успел узнать кого-то из Сестер ночи так хорошо, чтобы отвешивать им полные обожания поцелуи. Разве что он знал ее до этого.

— «Мама?» — Мол улыбнулся его догадке.

Оби-Ван прикусил изнутри щеку. Ради них Мол собирался убить собственную мать.

— Ну же… джедай, — подогнала Талзин. — Или у тебя не хватает духу?

— Я ждал ее семнадцать лет, — резко ответили ей. — Дай нам попрощаться.

Неважно, что бы он выбрал — убить ее или Оби-Вана. Талзин все равно не выиграла, и она это прекрасно понимала. То, что сейчас происходило, давало ей хоть какое-то удовлетворение. Проиграть сегодня предстояло всем.

— Учитель, приготовьтесь! — в комлинке раздался бодрый голос Энакина, и в эту же секунду вся пещера затряслась.

— Мол! — закричал Оби-Ван, пока Сестры ночи не опомнились, и тот, недолго думая, схватил свою мать на руки и побежал с ней к выходу.

Оби-Ван старался не оглядываться. Вокруг снова появился зеленый туман — Талзин пыталась удержать падающие камни.

— Ты что, опять посадил пацана за штурвал моего корабля?! — крикнул Мол и увернулся от летящего камня.

— В этот раз он знает куда нажимать!

— Я вижу!

— Не тормози и беги, потом увидишь! И вообще это не твой корабль, а Ордена!

— Я вам не мешаю?! — вернула колкость мать Мола. — Осторожно!

Оби-Ван Силой отвел от них падающий камень. Позади кричали Сестры ночи, Талзин что-то говорила про подойти всем к ней, но вслушиваться не было времени. Они выбежали наружу, и только тогда Оби-Ван сказал Энакину закончить обстрел — он так увлекся, что не заметил их прибытия.

Они смогли выдохнуть только когда поднялись на борт. Мол упал вместе с матерью на пол, и Оби-Ван оставил их, чтобы проверить Энакина.

— У нас получилось?

— Да, Энакин. Давай улетать.

— Хорошо, учитель, только у нас турбина перегрелась.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул. Когда в их жизни бывало легко?

Мать Мола, Кайсина, предложила увести корабль на другую сторону планеты, к деревне Братьев ночи. 

— Так тебя зовут Кайсина? — удивился Мол, и Оби-Вана это очень насмешило. — Хватит ржать, Кеноби! Я всегда звал ее мамой, откуда мне было знать!

— А я знал, что мою маму зовут Шми, — прокомментировал Энакин и загнал Мола в угол.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Братья ночи встретили их нерадостно. На секунду Оби-Ван успел подумать, что зря они сюда прилетели, но увидев Кайсину, неприветливые забраки сразу занялись ее путами и починкой корабля. Смотреть на это было странно — целое племя слушалось беззащитную Сестру ночи и никто даже не подумал ей перечить.

Как хорошо, что его Мол рос в Ордене.

— Талзин еще не умерла, — сообщила она, когда они смогли немного отдохнуть. — Если мы победим, то освободимся от нее тирании, — Кайсина смотрела на всех, но само собой, ее интересовал только сын.

Который отказался. На этот раз Оби-Ван постарался не засмеяться. Он обожал своего Мола.

— Мать, подавай прошение в Совет, — сказал Мол. — Мы сейчас закончим ремонт и полетим на свою миссию. К тебе прилетит кто-то другой, но ты можешь попросить прислать к тебе Мейса Винду, он уже имел с Талзин дело.

— Но… ох, я вижу, — она скорбно поджала губы. — Ты на самом деле джедай.

Он виновато развел руками — уж какой есть.

— Жаль, что не на что было записать, — тихо сказал ему Оби-Ван, когда они улетели. — Совет бы помер всем составом.

Энакину доверили вести корабль, и у них было немного времени, чтобы провести его наедине. Мол достал подаренные мамой уродливые шипастые фрукты, посадил Оби-Вана на колени и они вместе лениво счищали с них кожуру.

— Они от меня так просто не избавятся.

— Хах. Расскажу о тебе магистру Винду, какой ты у него упорный и целеустремленный.

— Я сам ему расскажу, — Мол кивнул своим же словам. — Все расскажу, особенно про вас с Энакином.

— А что про нас с Энакином? — не понял Оби-Ван и вопросительно посмотрел на Мола.

Тот глянул на него исподлобья и пожал плечами, не отрываясь от чистки своего фрукта.

— Как вы отлично сработались и не налажали, конечно же. Кстати, готовься. Проверять вас должна будет миссия, на которую мы летим. Я этого, само собой, не говорил.

— Что?!

Это что получается, рогатая бестолочь летела с ними, чтобы шпионить и докладывать?!

Так вот почему магистр Винду не вмешивался и не лез к ним с Энакином, он просто пошел по другому пути!

— Тихо, Кеноби, я бы все равно сказал, что вы справляетесь, — Мол обнял Оби-Вана грязными от сока фрукта руками и крепко прижал к себе.

— Не вытирай об меня руки, — пробурчал Оби-Ван.

— Робу наденешь, никто не заметит. Кстати, я там немного поговорил с мамой, пусть пацан ждет подарок, — добавил Мол после того, как Оби-Ван перестал вырываться и обнял его за шею.

— Что еще за подарок?

Мол загадочно улыбнулся, и они соприкоснулись лбами. Сила, и как он только мог послушать эти проклятые голоса. Бросить друг друга? Смерть милосердней.

— Увидишь.

Подарком оказалась небольшая датакарта с коротким посланием. В нем Шми Скайуокер говорила о том, какой Энакин молодец и сдержал обещание освободить ее.

— Но я же ничего не сделал, — недоумевал Энакин.

— Смотри, она еще не закончила, — Оби-Ван тоже не понимал, что происходит, пока она не попросила передать магистру Винду спасибо за помощь в датомирском конфликте.

— Это Кайсина! Она освободила маму!

— И хотя я не вижу тебя, Энакин, я знаю, что ты среди хороших людей. Будь счастлив, сынок! — Шми старалась держаться ради сына, улыбалась до конца.

Оби-Ван слушал ее напутствие и чувствовал отголоски эмоций Энакина. Постоянная тревога наконец-то покидала его сердце.

«Спасибо, Энакину стало лучше», — передал он через Силу. — «Ты молодец».

«Да, я такой», — самодовольно отозвался Мол.

«Но еще раз что-то от меня скроешь — я отпилю тебе голову твоими же рогами», — предупредил Оби-Ван под возмущение о том, что джедаи так не поступают.

Вот уж кто бы говорил.


End file.
